Scared
by Jena Lei Draven
Summary: A new patient arrives at GH and bands Kevin and Ian together


Ian had just finished his rotation at the clinic and was putting away some of the supplies. It had actually been a pretty slow day. He was startled when a man came rushing through the door with a young woman in his arms. "Bring her over here." Ian called to the man. He recognized the man as one of the homeless people that stopped in every once in a while. "What happened?"  
  
"I just found her. She was laying in the park. She had no identification. I think she was mugged."  
  
"Okay. Thank you for bringing her in, but I'll have to ask you to wait out in the waiting room." Ian took her vitals. Her blood pressure was a bit high, but that wasn't anything unexpected. Her temperature was a little low, which concerned him and her pulse was fast for someone that was unconscious. He pushed her auburn hair to the side and looked at the nasty gash by her temple. She probably had a concussion. She seemed a little scraped up, but not bad. "Now we just wait for you to wake up." He hooked her up to an I.V. and attached her to a monitor. He heard her start to move. He walked over to the side of the bed. "Hey." he said as her eyes started to flutter open. He watched her take in her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Port Charles General Hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was hoping that you could tell us. I'm Dr. Thornhart and your name is?"  
  
"It's...uh...well...I'm not sure."  
  
"Well I don't think you're from around here." he replied. She had a heavy Irish accent. He actually found that he enjoyed listening to someone from his part of the world. "Why don't you try and get some rest. I'm sure it will all come back to you." He left the room and paged Kevin. He walked back into the room. The girl was starting to come around again. She was somewhere around the age of 20, she looked tiny in the hospital bed and all the machines around. She looked at him and fear started to register. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ian moving to sit next to her. She drew away from him, but stopped.  
  
"You're the guy that's been taking care of me aren't you." Her head was swimming trying to remember things. She looked at the I.V. and fear took over. "Get that thing out of me. Please?!" she begged on the verge of tears.  
  
"Okay. Just calm down." He removed the I.V. and put a bandage on her hand. "Better?" She nodded. "I called one of our therapists down to talk to you. His name is Kevin. He's the best around." He walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait, please don't leave me alone."  
  
Ian saw the fear rising up in her eyes again. The last thing he needed was to have her hyperventilate. She was already starting to gasp for air. "Alright. Just take it easy." He settled down in the chair next to the bed. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere for a while. She settled back against the pillow and drifted off again.  
  
"Ian what's up?" Kevin walked into the room.  
  
"She's got amnesia." his brogue was becoming more pronounce with his lack of rest. He had been working for over twelve hours. "Hey. You gotta wake up. The man I told you about, Kevin, is here."  
  
She woke with a start. She glanced around the room and relaxed when she saw Ian beside her. She looked at Kevin. "Hello." she dropped her gaze.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kevin. I want to help you get your memory back. Can you tell me what you remember?"  
  
"I remember waking up here and that's it."  
  
"Are you having flashes of anything?"  
  
"No everything is just swirling around."  
  
"I want you to try and focus on one thing that's swimming by and try to hold on to it." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Close your eyes and try to catch one thing."  
  
The girl closed her eyes and saw thousands of things flash before her. It was all to overwhelming and her head began to pound. "Ah!" She put her right hand to her temple. "I'm sorry I can't. My head hurts."  
  
"It's okay. At least we know that it's all floating around. We just need to put it in order. You need a name now. Have a name in mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about...hmmm...Diana?" He asked waiting to see if a name would jump start her memory, but nothing seemed to happen.  
  
"Okay." She replied watching both of the men carefully. They seemed to be nice.  
  
"Diana, I'll come back in the morning to check in on you. Get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow." Kevin walked to the door. "Goodnight Diana." With that he left.  
  
"Well now, it's time you got some rest. I'll give you something to help you sleep." He pulled out a syringe, then thinking about her reaction to the I.V. thought better of it. He pulled out a bottle of pills and put one in a cup for her. He walked out to the water fountain and got a glass of water and brought it back. "Here try this."  
  
"Thank you." Diana replied after taking the pill. She was already starting to feel sleepy. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure." He sat in the chair next to the bed. She fell asleep within minutes. Ian smoothed the hair away from her face and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
Ian arrived at the hospital an hour early for his shift. He wanted to be there when Diana woke up. He walked into her room it was still darkened, so she was still asleep. He pulled her chart from the door. She slept through the night, but trashed around a lot. Ian walked in and found her completely tangled in her blankets. She was mumbling something and tried to thrash again, but was too tangled up in the sheets. Ian walked over and shook her shoulder. "Diana." Nothing. "Diana."  
  
"Wha--" She sat up. She looked around and tried to remember where she was and who the guy was in front of her.  
  
"Diana. I'm Dr. Thornhart. You were brought in yesterday. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"Good. How's your head?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
"Well you have a concussion, but the pain should go away within the next forty-eight hours or so." He made few notes on her chart. "Dr. Collins should be stopping by this morning." She looked at him in confusion. "The other doctor you met last night."  
  
"He seems nice." She adjusted the bed so she was sitting all the way up. "Why don't you like him?"  
  
Ian was shocked at the question. He never told anyone that he was in love with Eve, not even Eve. How could this girl know that he was angry that Eve was with Kevin and not him. "I like Dr. Collins. He's the best around in his field."   
  
"I never said he wasn't, but you're not answering my question."   
  
"I--" He stopped as the door opened. "Kevin. Nice to see you."  
  
"Ian. Hi Diana."  
  
"Hello Dr. Collins."  
  
"Please call me Kevin. I'd like us to be friend. It makes things a lot easier." He sat on the end of her bed. "So anything new since last night?"  
  
"Not really. I had some weird dreams, but I don't really remeber anything about them."  
  
"That's alright. We have all the time you need to figure things out. How is your head?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
"Have you been given anything for it?"  
  
"No. I was about to get something for her." Ian interupted.  
  
"Okay we'll wait for that to kick in, before we try anything to jog your memory."  
  
"Here this should help." Ian gave her a set of painkillers.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do upi remember the exercise that I was trying to show you yesterday?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good. Try it."  
  
Diana closed her eyes. An image passed by. She focused on it. It was a bird, a hawk. Then it disappeared. Then something formed that shocked her. 


End file.
